The present invention relates to a freight holder for a motor vehicle. More particularly this invention concerns a removable device that allows long freight to extend through a partitionxe2x80x94motor-vehicle seat back or the likexe2x80x94between two compartments in a motor vehicle.
In order to accommodate long freight in a motor vehicle, it is known to provide systems that allow the freight to pass through the seat back and/or the wall of the rear freight compartment. Thus the freight can extend from the wayback in a van or station wagon or the trunk in a car right through a rear seat back or even the back of the passenger front seat so that, for example, skis can be transported even inside a short vehicle.
German patent 3,738,931 of W. Trutter describes such a system. The seat back or wall is formed with a throughgoing normally rectangular hole that has a frame with upper, lower, and side members. The lower frame member is of upwardly tapering trapezoidal section. A freight-holding device has a frame adapted to sit within this frame and that has a lower saddle-shaped or downwardly U-shaped rail that fits over the bottom member of the frame, and a peripheral flange projecting on a front face past the device frame. Thus this device can be fitted to the seat back by setting the bottom rail of the removable part over the bottom member of the stationary frame and then pivoting it back until the laterally projecting flange comes to rest on the front of the seat back. A latch secures this device in place.
The device is typically annular and holds a bag that can extend forward. Thus skis, fishing poles, or the like inserted from the rear through the bag project forward into the passenger compartment, but are enclosed so that the occupants of the passenger compartment do not come into direct contact with the freight. Wet skis, for example, do not make a mess in the passenger compartment.
In German utility model 297 11 197 published Jan. 1, 1998, another similar system is shown which carries on its front face a cushion that normally forms part of the seat back. The frame of this device is of fairly complex construction, as is the latch that holds it in place. In this system the intent is merely to provide a hole through the seat that can be used without any other device for accommodating long freight.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved through-seat freight holder for a motor vehicle.
Another object is the provision of such an improved through-seat freight holder for a motor vehicle which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which is substantially simpler to manufacture and use than the prior-art systems.
A transport container for a motor vehicle having a partition between two compartments has according to the invention a generally rectangular vehicle frame set in the partition and having generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the longitudinal members and defining therewith an opening. A generally rectangular device frame fittable in the opening of the vehicle frame has generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the respective longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the vehicle frame between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members define a pivot axis parallel to and between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the device frame between and parallel to the device-frame longitudinal members and fittable to the respective vehicle-frame pivot formations allow pivoting of the device frame into a mounted position set in the vehicle frame with the members of the device frame closely juxtaposed with the respective members of the vehicle frame and the frames in direct contact with each other at abutment locations offset from the axis. A latch offset from the axis releasably secures the device frame in the mounted position in the vehicle frame.
This construction is fairly simple and allows the device frame to be fitted to the vehicle frame by a simple central pivoting movement. At the end of the pivoting movement the upper and lower longitudinal members engage each other to block further movement of the device frame, then the latch holds the frames in this position. Use of the device is extremely easy, it is very solidly held and mounted when in place, and it is inexpensive to manufacture.
The locations according to the invention are faces of the lower horizontal members that extend in planes forming an acute angle to planes of the frames. Furthermore the latch is provided on the upper horizontal members. The lower horizontal members have planar surfaces forming the locations. In addition the upper horizontal members have planar surfaces parallel to the surfaces of the lower horizontal members. In this manner, once set in place, the device frame is held very solidly.
The vehicle-frame pivot formations in accordance with the invention are seats formed in the vehicle-frame side or transverse members. The seats are of semicircular shape and the side members can each be formed with an L-shaped slot having an outer end open outwardly and an inner end forming the respective seat. The device-frame pivot formations project outward from the device-frame side members. Alternately the seats are elongated parallel to the respective vehicle-frame side members and the device-frame pivot formations are flat tabs complementary to the seats and projecting outward from the device-frame side members.
The latch according to the invention includes a movable bolt carried on one of the upper horizontal members and a keeper recess on the other of the upper horizontal members and in which the bolt is receivable. Normally the one upper horizontal member is the device-frame upper horizontal member.
The vehicle frame according to the invention is unitarily formed of plastic. In addition a metal plate is fixed to the one upper horizontal member and forming the keeper recess to reinforce it at the latch. More particularly the vehicle frame is formed of a pair of frame halves having telescopingly interengageable sleeves and the plate is provided between the sleeves. The plate is of L-section and has a tab extending parallel to a plane of the vehicle frame and engaged behind a portion of the vehicle frame. Furthermore the tab engages to a storage-compartment side behind the partition.
An annular seal is set according to the invention in one of the frames and peripherally engages the other of the frames in the mounted position. Furthermore openable covers are provided on the device frame so that a ski sack or the like can be held inside the device frame. Each of the frames is unitarily formed of plastic and the partition is a seat back.